


Make Your Choice

by Erik_What_The_Fuck



Category: Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/F, M/M, everyone eventually is gay, meg the super lesbian, oh wait they are gay, twist on the final lair and beyond, two bros chilling in the hot tub five feet apart bc theyre not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_What_The_Fuck/pseuds/Erik_What_The_Fuck
Summary: Christine makes her choice in the final lair....but it's a choice no one expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this should update every tuesday/wensday....hopefully

"You try my patience, girl. Make your choice!" Erik screeched. The usual melody in his voice was gone, replaced by rage and jealousy. Christine stood not a foot away from him, shaking in anger. Her lover, Raoul DeChagny, was practically hanging on a noise. His choked breaths punctuated her sobs and the growls of the creature in front of her.   
"I can't..." she whispered. Erik leaned in closer.   
"What was that, girl?"  
"I CAN'T!" Christine yelked, taking both Erik and Raoul aback. "I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU!!!"

Both Erik and Raoul were stunned. They stared at the girl who had been so frail only moments ago. Hot, angry tears streamed from her face, and her hands were clenched into fists.   
"Erik!" Christine yelled. Erik instinctively braced for impact. Which was good because the second after she screamed at him she slapped him in the face. 

He reeled back in pain. He had no idea she could hit so hard.  
"Erik, you lie to me, kidnapp me, terrify me, torture my fiance and then expect me to love you?! What is wrong with you?!"  
Erik cowered under her accusations, dropping to a crouch on the floor. 

"And you," Christine said, in a much softer tone. "Raoul....I love you, but not the way you think. You are like a brother to me, and nothing more." She walks over to him, giving the boy a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I could never marry you."

And so, she turned and left the lair, leaving the two men stunned and stinging from her words. 

"So, what do we do now?" Raoul ventured, after a numb Erik let him down.   
"Monsieur LeVicomte.,..I have no idea."


	2. In Which Christine Realises She's a Lesbian

Christine was not seen at the opera house for several days. Rumors spread that she'd run away with Raoul, that she'd commited suicide, or that she'd just decided to quit the opera. The first rumor spread far faster and farther, considering the fact that Raoul had not been seen either. In fact, one rather illegitimate newspaper had gone so far as to print the story of their elopement on the front page.

However, none of these stories were true. Christine was just holed away, drinking hot tea and crying. She was going through a long period of self reflection, and the bitterness of what she found was devastating. 

She'd known for a long time that the men she knew did not appeal to her. Sure, they were nice and all, but she felt no romantic attraction to them. Raoul came the closest, and for a time she'd decieved herself, thinking she could marry him. But as her wedding night approached, she became disgusted at the thought of sharing her bed with a man. Even sharing it with Raoul, who was good looking and kind, made her want to vomit. But only as she reflected on herself in those several days did she understand why. 

Christine Daae was totally, unequivocally, attracted to women. And only women. 

She thought about the way her heart fluttered whenever Meg spoke to her, the way she had to hide her stares whenever the corps de ballet would undress. She loved women. And she knew what could happen if she was found out. She would lose her job, or worse, be imprisoned. Could she take that risk for love?

Then she thought some more. Throught back to the madman who terrorized her. He was willing to go that far. Why shouldn't she? If she wanted to love Meg or some other girl, who would stop her? Certainly not other people. If the threat of prison didn't stop Erik, why should it stop her?


	3. Kiss One

Meanwhile, far below the opera house, both Erik and Raoul were going through similar discoveries. 

Erik, of course, had always known his attraction to men. It was yet another of the abnormalities the world shunned him for. But never in his life would he have thought he'd be attracted to a man like the Vicomte. But he was. The boy was beautiful, from his tousled hair to the curve of his ass. Erik loved beauty. It was why he loved Christine. It was why he hated himself. And now he saw a new beauty in the Vicomte. Which is why he made Raoul stay in his lair. He told Raoul it was because he was punishing him for his involvement with Christine. But the real reason was so he could keep the boy's perfection in his sight. 

Raoul spent the first day or so in the lair moping around. Erik found out that while he composed to relieve his pain, Raoul drowned his problems with whisky. He also found that Raoul paid more attention to him when he was drunk. 

Truth be told, the compliments and gentle touches Raoul lavished on Erik were not just because of the alcohol. In fact, Raoul wanted to touch and praise Erik even while sober. The absolute mystery of the man, the passion in his emotion, the seduction in his voice; Raoul found himself wanting this man. Desiring him as he usually desired a woman. Raoul simoly accepted this. He doubted anything would come of it, and even if it did, they'd never be caught. After all, who could arrest a ghost? 

A few more days passed. Raoul was flipping through the pages of a book on the couch. Erik flopped down beside him. Raoul turned to look, and his breath hitched. Erik's shirt was half unbuttoned, revealing a smooth, sculpted chest. He turned back to the pages of his book, blushing.   
"You're beet red, Vicomte." Erik purred, studying his fingernails.   
"The book...er...it's very scandalous..."  
Erik took a quick glance at the cover.   
"Raoul, what on earth is scandalous about the history of musical notation."  
Raoul blushed even more. Whoops.   
"Uh....I...uh...."  
"Good god spit it out."  
Raoul bit his lip and blurted "Ithinkyourereallyhot!"  
Erik blinked. "What"  
"I uh...I think you're really attractive..."  
Erik nodded, turning to stare into Raoul's eyes. Raoul's heartbeat accelerated. Those golden eyes would be the death of him.   
"What a startling coincidence," Erik murmured, taking Raoul's chin in his hand. "I think you're really attractive too."

And just like that, their lips melded into a kiss


	4. The Kiss 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY this chapter took forever to come out, I made a new rp account and totally forgot about my fics. Anyways Jake is a stupid and you're totally allowed to yell at him XD

Christine walked back into the opera house for the first time in weeks. She tried her best to keep a low profile, but the second word of her return gets out she's swarmed by ballet girls. She plasters a smile on her face, greeting and chatting with the girls. Telling them she was just home to recover from her abduction.  
"oh, so you weren't with Raoul? The paper said you two had eloped!" one of the ballet girls said.   
"oh, no Jammes...wait, you haven't seen him?"  
All the girls shook their heads.  
"oh no..."

Christine ran through the halls, finally bursting through the door of Meg's dressing room.  
"meg! Meg! Meg!"   
Meg turns and gasps, seeing Christine.  
"Christine! You're okay!" she runs forwards and hugs her. "wait, are you okay?"  
Christine sits on a chair, summing forwards and shaking her head  
"well, what is it."  
"I don't like men, meg."  
Meg stared at her, perplexed.  
"what do you mean?"  
"I dont like them! I don't want to marry them, I don't want to sleep with them! I want to do all that with-"  
"girls?"  
Christine looks up  
"how did you know?"  
"well uh...me too, Christine"  
Christine blushes. "do you-do you like me?"  
Meg gives a little nod, and Christine smiles.   
"can I kiss you?"  
Meg smiles and walks over to her, cupping her face in her hands. "I thought you'd never ask"


	5. Oh where oh where has the little Raoul gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So instead of writing fic I made ANOTHER rp account....I'm so sorry

Meg holds Christne in her arms, kissing him every so often. Christine frowns a bit. Meg notices and tilts her head up. "Hey, what is it?"  
"the dancers said Raoul was gone..."  
Meg frowns too. "oh right, and hes obviously not with you. So where could he be?"  
"oh no."  
"what?"  
Christine turns pale. "I left him with Erik."  
"oh god!" meg stands, gripping Christine's hand.   
Christine turns to her in terror. "I hope he hasnt killed him! Or-or worse..."  
Meg leads her through the opera house and towards Erik's lair. They wade trough the water, rushing up onto the lair. Meg searches all over, unable to find either of them.  
"Christine, is there a secret room?"  
Christine nods. "this way." she leads her to a curtain, drawing it back and rushing in.  
Her eyes go wide.   
Meg runs in next to her and gasps.

On the swan bed, Erik and Raoul are entwined in each others arms, kissing each other.

"ahem." Christine says.  
Erik looks up, a deep blush on his face.  
"fuck."


	6. Erik's kissing BOOOOYS (petty petty petty petty)

Christine crosses her arms, just glaring at the two men.  
"So, this is what you've been doing with Raoul? I was worried sick about him!! And Raoul!! You didnt bother checking in with people?! Telling them where you were?! Most importantly that we weren't engaged?! BECAUSE THERES A NEWSPAPER THAT SAYS WE'VE ELOPED AND I HATE IT!!"  
Erik bites his lip. Raoul looks like he'd rather be on Mars.   
Meg quickly steps forward to calm down her fuming girlfriend.   
"What she means is that she's very upset but very happy that you're both alive and well."  
"Im very happy Raoul is alive and well." Christine corrects. "The jerk can rot in hell."   
Erik immedeately sits up, gasping in shock. "Well thats not very nice!"  
"Neither is murder, Erik."  
Erik shrugs. The woman was right. 

Cue the awkward silence

Meg finally speaks up. "Er, Raoul, I didnt know you had an interest in men..."  
"I did." Christine says. "But apparently you have very poor taste in them."  
Raoul sighs.   
"Christine....you have to admit he's alluring. And there are aspects about him that are beautiful. His voice, his eyes, his hands, his muscles..."  
"Yeah, we get it." Christine says, rolling her eyes. "Youre head over heels for him."   
Raoul nods, standing and taking Erik's hand. "Yes, I suppose I am..."  
Erik blushes, giving Raoul a gentle kiss.   
Meg smiles and looks at Cjristine.   
"You have to admit, they seem...sweet."  
Christine crosses her arms and stares at the floor. She supposed she was just bitter at Raoul and Erik for getting over her so quickly. But she would remain bitter. As long as she so pleased.  
Christine sighs and leans against Meg. "God...how are we gonna do this..."


End file.
